Isabelle
please don’t steal my coding! We go hideaway in daylight We go undercover when under sun Got a secret side in plain sight Where the streets are empty I S A B E L L E she / her • ice • artist • pan This tired girl belongs to Verglas, please don't use her without their permission first being revamped into the ground. text That’s where we run Everyday people do Everyday things but I Can’t be one of them A P P E A R A N C E see reference silver-tinted white scales, sparkling much like gemstones in themselves, although she may not seem like much to the normal eye. she always seems to find her way out into society, observing and supporting, then again most wouldn't care. isabelle has both colors and build of your everyday icewing, a ruff of quills, appearing much like hoarfrost around her ears. * silvery white mainscales at a lustrous sheen scales with sharp ends, i guess it's cool * ruff of icicle-like spines around ears and on back of head and neck, same coloration as her mainscales * spines are long and slender, much like that of pine needles or the spines on a porcupine * a bundle of these spines are seen on the top of her head, wound around it by a scarlet ribbon with silver bells on one side of it. * light turquoise underbelly, all is swell, she appears a normal icewing, really, there's nothing too important or eye catching about her * wears a nervous expression, sometimes uncertain, i dunno * forked tongue that is a deep ice blue, but it's almost never seen so that doesn't really matter * cold scales at touch, seems to radiate it from the inside, in fact * long, pointy ears, the insides are a mottled pink, something like that * light grey horns jut straight out from behind her head, has a slightly glossy sheen to it, much like her scales in a way * eyes are large, circular and light turquoise, similar to her underbelly * smells of ink, paper and old books but she's a cool guy to know * wing membranes are light blues to sky blue, maybe a tinge of frosting blues at the edges, fluorescent * long tail with quill-like spines at the ends, like i said, isabelle is a normal, everyday icewing * talons are serrated and silver, much like the horns on the back of her head * build is stocky, wiry and bendy, squared shoulders that slouch a bit, snout is a bit long and legs are slightly chubby * sometimes wears silver-rimmed glasses, the wires wound around her horns * bright eyes with wings held to her sides and a patient stance. I know you hear me now We are a different kind We can do anything We could be heroes P E R S O N A L I T Y new personality too. bullet points for now, underneath this. * redoing this, i've got ideas. * outgoing and positive and generally wants to make the world a better place, but doesn't know how. * absent-minded and generally forgetful, mind tends to wander off all the time. * hates confrontation * open-minded and usually likes sharing her ideas for comics with others, but sometimes worries what they'll think of her comics, whether it be her art style or the comic as a whole. * neglects her physical health and tends to be hard on herself when she gets side-tracked. * always stays determined and sees the best in others, always willing to give others second chances. * champion supporter and very affectionate and caring, though there is so much she can do, she just doesn't know what that limit is. * very friendly and respectful * messy kinda person, although not an absolute slob, she does know how to clean up after herself and she often does, but again, she has tendencies to leave minor messes in her room. * may sometimes playfully tease her friends, sometimes when they least expect it. * horrible sense of direction, often times just plain gets lost in her own house just by wandering around the apartments many rooms. * may very rarely get agitated, annoyed and / or angry, other times, she might just plain get disappointed in society (most likely after watching the news or something like that). * really hard to annoy complete or push past her limit, is very patient with others. * wishes to be a hero like the ones she reads her superhero comics, obsessed with superheroes. We could be heroes Me and you We could be heroes We could be heroes H I S T O R Y hit poodles Me and you We could be Anybody’s got the power They don’t see it R E L A T I O N S H I P S to be in relationships, please roleplay beforehand S N O W D R I F T text Neutral M I S S Y text Neutral N A M E his name shall be name. because idk. still working on name's real name. Positive N A M E text Relation N A M E text Relation 'Cause they don’t understand Spin around and round for hours You and me we got the world in our hands T R I V I A * Yes, she does believe in the supernatural, which probably is one of the reasons she can get nutty and paranoid at some points * Was sort of inspired by a daydream I had once, although just briefly and was formerly going to be given to a different OC but I went with this one instead * The reason I revamped her instead of rolling with the old idea is because I didn't like it anymore * Is completely vegan and despises the idea of eating meat, something that came from animals * Favorite color is actually red, orange and most warm colors instead of cool blues * A rather older character that I've created and possibly one of my first IceWing characters as well Everyday people do Everyday things but I Can’t be one of them I know you hear me now G A L L E R Y please follow reference Dream Mail.png|Willows (OLD) Izzy.jpg|Infobox Isabelle.png|Willows We are a different kind We can do anything Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Writer) Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids